Battle window
The largest sub-window of the game screen is the Battle window. It is here that you direct Transports, build buildings, and place Battle units. During Multiplayer games, pressing F3 opens a chat window in the lower portion of the Battle window. ---- There are five menus ( Game, View, Options,Players, and About) located across the top of the Battle Window. Press Esc to show these menus Game: From the Game Menu you may; * Review Mission Objectives (F8): Brings up the mission-objective (in Single player only) * Restart Mission: In single player only, restarts the mission you are currently playing. * Leave Mission or Main Menu: Returns you to the main menu. * Leave Battle in Shame/ Leave Battle Honourably: In Multiplayer only. allows you to leave a battle prematurely. * Declare a Draw: In Multiplayer only, allows you to offer your opponents(s) a draw. * Quit Game: Terminates the NetStorm Application. View: From the View menu you may; * Hide Buildings (F2): Hides buildings and Geysers(Toggle). * View Knowledge (F6); Displays a screen showing the knowledge you have acquired. * Hide Chat(F3): Hides or displays the chat window (toggle). * View your priest(F5); Centres on your priest. * Friends (Only in the Challenge area.) Displays a list of friends who are currently online (See book Six). **Removed after Demo51 version** * Hide Island Ownership(F7): Hides island edge colours designating player ownership (toggle). * Review Mission Objectives(F8) : Displays the Mission objectives. * View Player List (F9) : Displays a list of players in the current game and their status. * Refresh : Only in Challenge arena) Refreshes information of online players and locations. Options : From the options menu you may: * Direct Draw - Full Screen : switches the game into full screen mode, which uses Direct Draw Technology * Adjust Direct Draw : Takes you to a sub-menu with the following options * Safe & Slow mode : This full screen mode is supported by all but the bugiest video drivers, but the performance may be slow. * Safe & Jumpy Mouse : If you mouse leaves 'Trash' on the screen when you move the cursor around, you may need to turn this option on. * Parallax Clouds : You can make the clouds move as if they were far away, increasing the illusion of altitude in NetStorm. * Reduce Tearing : In full-screen mode, when you scroll, the screen may 'tear' as you move. This option may reduce tearing, It may also slow down your display. * Window mode : Returns the game to a window mode. * Sound on : Toggles sounds on or off. * Play Music : Toggles music on or off. * Wind Noise : Toggles wind noise on or off. * Speaker Swap L/R : this option sends left speaker sound to the right speaker, and vice-versa. * Sound Effect Volume : Takes you to a sub-menu that allows you to set the game's sound effects to volumes 1 through 5. * Music Volume> : Takes you to a sub-menu that allows you to set the game's music to volumes 1 through 5. * Edit scroll in full screen : category:Book of Nimbus